1. Field
The present invention relates to a head mount display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as one example of an image display device, there has been known a head mount display having a display unit which allows an image light corresponding to image information to be incident on an eye of a user together with an ambient light thus displaying an image corresponding to the image information in an overlapping manner with ambient scenery.
As a mode where the head mount display is used, considered is a case where, in a state where a user wears the head mount display on his head, the user is engaged with a predetermined operation while displaying a reference image such as an operation manual on a display unit, for example.
In this case, when a user actually performs an operation using his hands, the reference image displayed by the display unit may disturb such an operation. When it is determined that the reference image will disturb the operation, it is desirable for the user to erase the reference image wholly or partially.
On the other hand, there has been known a virtual image display device as one example of the image display device. This virtual image display device is mountable on a vehicle or the like and can display image information as a virtual image using a reflection unit.
This virtual image display device includes a line of sight specifying unit, a virtual image specifying unit, a display command detection unit, and a display control unit. The line of sight specifying unit specifies a line of sight of a user who operates the virtual image display device. The virtual image specifying unit specifies a virtual image on the user line of sight specified by the line of sight specifying unit or a virtual image in the vicinity of the line of sight out of virtual images displayed by the virtual image display device as a focusing virtual image on which the user focuses his attention. The display command detection unit detects a display control command for controlling a display by the virtual image display device. The display control unit, when the display control command detected by the display command detection unit is a command with respect to the display of the focusing virtual image, controls the display of the focusing virtual image based on the display control command.
Then, the display command detection unit recognizes the movement of hands or fingers of the user, and specifies an instruction content of the display control command based on the recognized movement. Due to such operations, the user delivers his commands to the virtual image display device by moving his hands or fingers or by making gestures.
In such a manner, in the virtual image display device, with respect to the virtual image which is specified as the focusing image, the user can erase the virtual image by the predetermined gesture.